Revenant
|-|Original= |-|Reboot= Summary The Revenant is one of the mid-level enemies of DOOM and has consistently been portrayed as one of the most aggressive enemy types the player encounters. They rush directly at their foes whenever possible, only ever stopping in order to fire their rockets at them when at mid to long range, or to strike at them when in melee range. Their most threatening aspect in combat is their ability to lock onto their victims and fire guided projectiles, which are extremely difficult to avoid in wide-open spaces due to their superlative tracking ability. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with rockets | 9-B physically, higher with rockets Name: Revenant Origin: DOOM Gender: Seemingly genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Undead (Demonic in DOOM II, later retconned into being human in origin) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Guided Rockets | All previous, limited Flight (via jetpack) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Stronger than the Pinky of the original games. Can kill a non-amped Doomguy in only two hits), higher with rockets (a single rocket yields this much power) | Wall level physically (Should be at least as strong as before. Capable of damaging and killing other monsters on this level), higher with rockets Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Doomguy, noticeably faster than an Imp) | Subsonic movement speed. At least Supersonic (Likely the same), potentially higher with jetpacks Lifting Strength: Class K (Superior to a Pinky in terms of raw strength) | Class K Striking Strength: Wall Class (A typical strike is enough to severely wound an Imp, and their absolute strongest punch can outright kill one) | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Superior to Doomguy wearing Security Armor. More than able to withstand chaingun fire, as well as attacks from a Pinky) | Wall level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range physically (due to their size), likely hundreds of meters with missiles | Standard melee range physically, likely hundreds of meters with missiles Standard Equipment: Twin shoulder-mounted rocket launchers | Twin Multiple Launch Rocket Batteries outfitted with mobility boosters Intelligence: Somewhat average for their kind. Rarely utilize any sort of elaborate tactics against their opponents, but are otherwise adept in combat. | Likely the same as before. Weaknesses: Easily staggered, especially when faced with rapid-fire attacks. | Their jetpacks can explode if damaged too badly. (As seen when Glory Killing them from behind) Key: Pre-Reboot | Reboot Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Unguided Rocket: The Revenant uses its shoulder-mounted launchers to fire unguided projectiles in the direction it's facing, ranging from a single rocket to as many as four. ** Rocket Barrage (Reboot Only): The Revenant uses its MLRBs to bombard its target with countless rockets, only stopping prematurely if the target leaves its line of sight. * Guided Rocket: The Revenant locks onto its victim and fires homing rockets in their direction. Their tracking ability makes them almost impossible to avoid without finding cover. Note: UAC Report File XS2VZP9A: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Snow Golem (Minecraft) Snow Golem's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and the Classic Revenant was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Doom Category:Demons Category:Missiles Category:Undead Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Rocket Users